darkened seas
by teyhana.overman
Summary: Something happened. Something changed in the world. It's all dark. The sky. The earth. The sea. Everything. Maybe I can help. Or maybe I'm just a little girl who gets in the way. All I know is I can't just sit idly by while the world is destroyed. Camp half-blood needs help. The world needs help. We are the only ones who have a chance. (set after Gaea war)
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters except my oc's**

**Author note: sorry if this isn't what you expected, but it's my first story, and sorry if some people seem a bit ooc I'll try to lee them as normal as possible, and I could you some constructive criticism since I'm knew, but please don't be jerks.**

I can hear them. I can hear the monsters. They're getting closer, and closer. I won't be able to hide for much longer. I always knew there was something different about me, everyone knew it, but this is just ridiculous.

My eyes close. I listen to the loud stomps of the Cyclops. This is it. This is where I die, and to think I never kept my promise. Oh well not everyone can die the way they want.

I hear footsteps, but they're not heavy like the monsters. Something's coming. I look up when the noises stop to find myself staring into dark eyes. I squeak and jump a little before getting a better look at the boy who just appeared.

His eyes, like I said, were dark almost as dark as a starless moonless night. His hair was messy and untamed, it was pitch black as well. His skin was white, and I don't mean an off white like eggshell, I mean completely white.

I blinked taking in his appearance. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it and black jean. _'Wow. Must be Goth'_ I thought. I saw a slight gleam in the moonlight, and looked down at his fingers to see a silver skull ring. Attached to his belt (black of course) was a black sword that made me shiver. The thing that got me most of all though was how thin he was. I mean seriously this guy was a walking skeleton.

"You look like a twig." I said just looking at him. He blinked, then blinked again. Finally after all the blinking was done he just shook his head. "What are you doing anyway?" I end up asking. "Don't you know there's a monster out there? You know the big Cyclops?"

"I killed it." Was the only answer I got from him. "What are you doing still sitting there?" He asked. "We need to get out of here before any others come."

"I would, but first off I don't know your name."

"Nico Di Angelo." He said simply.

"And second I don't have my chair."

"You're what?"

"My wheelchair. I would get out of here, but I kind of can't walk, and when I hid behind here I pushed my chair away to live a little longer." I explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Yep I've gone completely and totally nuts.

"Oh…" he said looking over to where he killed I pointed. "Well… um…I think it's squished."

"Well RIP to my oldest and best friend then. How am I supposed to get out of here now?"

"I could help you with that if you answer a question for me." I nod and he continues. "Who's your godly parent?"

I looked up. "My what?" He just stared at me. "Umm…. I-I don't know." I said thinking.

"Well then we better hurry to camp and sort this out oh but another question. What's your name?"

"Pearl." I say. "Pearl Cornelia. I know lame name but hey I'm stuck with it."

Nico just nodded and without any warning picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't fall. "Hold on tight." He said. "Shadow travel is hard for someone who isn't use to it."

Before I could ask what he meant we were suddenly going through a dark, dark place. I could swear there were things talking and the place just gave me the chills. Suddenly we weren't in that strange dark place any more. We were in the middle of what looked like a summer camp, only it wasn't summer. I looked up at Nico expecting some sort of explanation, but I only got one sentence out of him.

"Welcome to camp half-blood."


	2. camp half-blood

I was about to ask what on earth was going on when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey nico! Your back! Hey who's that?" I instantly go the feeling that this guy was annoying.

My suspicions were confirmed when nico groaned. "Leo I don't have time for this." He said annoyed.

I looked over at this 'Leo' guy. He was a short Latino boy. He had black curly hair, dark eyes, and as I said he was short. He wore a tool belt, jeans, a camo jacket, or I think its camo, and a black t-shirt. To put it simply he looked like an elf.

"Um…." I said drawing their attention. "Who's the elf guy?" I ask blinking innocently.

"the 'elf guy' is Leo Valdez." Leo said smiling. "Well anyway I gotta go see ya around!" And with that he was gone.

"Come on." nico said making me look up. "we should get you to the big house to talk to Chiron." He started walking.

As we went I heard people talking and a few gasps. It was like the middle of the night why was everyone out. I blushed Scarlett as someone pointed at me and whispered to their friend. I hated attention, but when you randomly appear, being carried by some random guy into a camp full of teens, then you get a lot of attention. Trust me.

After what seemed like an eternity we were in front of a big house. 'must be the big house' I thought. Nico opened the door with surprising ease for carrying another person. My head was beginning to hurt from hitting it on the wall when I hid. We walked into a what looked like a living room. Before I could do anything or say anything my voice was caught in my throat. There was a man horse standing there reading.

"Chiron." Nico said.

The horse man looked up and smiled. "Ah. Hello there nico. Who's your friend?"

"She is not my friend. I found her hiding from a Cyclops, and before you say anything I'm only carrying her because she can't go anywhere without a wheelchair and that was destroyed." He said setting me down on a couch.

They talked for a bit this Chiron guy doing most of the talking but still it didn't matter to me anyway I looked around the room with little interest. The events of the last few years playing back in my mind. It had been two years ago, when I had turned twelve, that everything began to go haywire. Almost exactly two years ago tomorrow marks my fourteenth birthday.

"Well now may I ask what your name is?"

I jumped slightly and looked up at Chiron who was standing in front of me all of the sudden. "Pearl Cornelia" I say simply. My head was starting to swim. My vision began to blur. I heard him say something else, then I heard nico's voice, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard someone call my name, but then it all went black.

~㈎2time skip㈎2~

I woke up in a strange room. I wasn't the only one there I could tell. I could hear others. I looked down at the bed I was on, and around at all the others laying down, and realized that this must have been the first aid tent or whatever these people called it.

I sat up slowly. It was only then I notice the guy beside my bed. I blinked and looked again. Why was nico sitting in a chair by the bed I was on? Oh well no time to dwell on it. I rub my head and ask the most obvious question possible.

"where am I?"

"You're at camp half-blood in the Apollo cabin." Said a voice beside me. I looked over at nico and sighed. Well this was really normal wasn't it? No it wasn't.

"half-blood? What does that even mean?" I ask

"It means that the people here are only half human the other half is half god as in Greek god. I am the son of Hades. Most people here know who their godly parent is because they have been claimed. You're the only one here right now that doesn't. So in other words we need to find out who it is, and put you in a cabin with all your brothers/sisters. Got it?"

I blinked. Blinked again and just nodded. This was a lot to process.

"You can think about it overnight I'll leave you here to sleep, and I'll be back in the morning. Night" he said leaving.

I laid down, closed my eyes and wondered why my life was so messed up.


	3. strange

The next morning I awoke to loud noises. When I opened my eyes I saw someone staring at me, not knowing who it was my first reaction was to punch him in the face. He managed to grab my arm before I hit him though.

The guy who I had just tried to punch grinned. He had black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes. To sum up his appearance, he looked like the main character of a teen beach movie.

"Who are you?" I asked as all the events from yesterday rushed back to me. "And who was the guy with a horse body yesterday?"

"I'm Percy Jackson." The boy said grinning. "The horse guy as you call him that you saw yesterday was probably Chiron. Now that we have that all settled I came over to talk to you because I don't remember every seeing you here before so what's your name?"

"pearl." I said simply. "If you want to know how I got here or why I'm here I have no clue. Try asking that nico di Angelo guy. He's the one who brought me here." I sat up wondering if this was all just a weird dream or something.

As I was contemplating this I didn't notice when Percy left. I probably got way to boring for him. My thoughts wondered. Camp half-blood it sounded so familiar, but I don't remember where I heard it before. Suddenly my mind flashes back to when I had first seen the monsters.

㇧6flash back㇧6

_I heard the noises, but I didn't know what it was. When I looked up I expected to see a stray dog, some kids messing around, my best friend playing a joke on me, anything but that. Standing not three feet away from me was a at first glance looked like a normal human, but at a closer look he had a strange body almost Smokey. He had wings and his eyes were sparking with electricity. _

_ I heard noises from some where. The boy storm thing seemed to be distracted. I decided that it would be a good time to hide. I hid behind some trashcans waiting for the right time to run, or in my case wheel. The noises got closer and I looked up to see some kids attacking the monster. _

_ I didn't want to leave them alone to fight that thing, but I would only het in the way, so I decided it was time to go. Unluckily for me it was raining and I was sitting in mud, which means I didn't go very far._

_ When I looked back the monster was dead. The kids were talking. I was to far away to hear what they were saying but it was something about camp half blood._

㇧6flash back end㇧6

I was brought out of my thought as someone entered my little area. When I looked up I saw nico standing there. He pushed the wheelchair he had brought with him to me.

"well come on." He said impatiently. "I'm in charge of showing you around apparently."

I sighed getting into the chair I buckled the seatbelt that they luckily had on there or I would have fallen out the first hill that I went down. (A/N: I've done that before it hurts). When I was ready nico started walking and I followed.

We wandered around camp for a while with him pointing out stuff I need to know like the eating place. When we got to a training area someone walked up to me. It was a girl with red hair, and green eyes. She picked up my arms looked at my hair and did all this funny stuff before grinning and walking off.

"um….. that was totally weird." I said.

"don't mind her." Another girl said walking up. "she has a few screws loose." I looked at this girl she had blonde hair and grey eyes. "hey wait a minute." She said looking at me closer. "I know you, you were hiding behind the trashcans when me and the Stoll brothers were fighting the vents." She said.

nico looked at me and I shrugged. "well I guess I know what it's called now."

"So who are you anyway?" she asked.

"pearl." I said simply "and before you ask I have no clue who my godly parent is ok?"

We left not long after that. Me and nico went around camp a bit more. Pointing out all the other stuff the last place she showed me was the camp fire place. He told me that we would be meeting here after dinner and just left.

I was about to go explore some more when I noticed a little girl. "um… hello." I said unsure of what to do. When she turned around I found myself staring into red eyes. "my name is pearl." I said politely. "what's yours?" she just smiled at me and disappeared.

'Well that was weird but oh well might as well see what else there is to do here until dinnertime.' As I wondered I met many people. The Stoll brothers, some people visiting from a camp Jupiter whatever that is including Jason, hazel, frank. I son learned that hazel was nico's sister. After what felt like ages it was finally time to eat.

They sat me at a table with the Hermes kids. I could tell people were staring again. They always stare at me. I was so out of place. I was use to sticking out, but this was a group of people who always stuck out and I was still an oddball to them. I just sat there staring at my food not really hungry.

Conner wh was sitting beside me noticed and said. "you really should eat. It's not poison see?" to prove his point he took a giant forkful of my chicken and shoved it in his mouth. I wouldn't help it I had to laugh.

Travis, who was on the other side of me, grinned and grabbed some of my chicken as well. "Hey!" I yelled at both of them and decided to eat my food before they ate it for me.

It wasn't much longer til we the fire thing. I sighed and followed a bit behind the others. Yep I really didn't fit in, I decided when I a lost got stuck in a hole.


	4. claimed

As I finally go to the fire (I had gotten stuck a lot) I heard singing. I sat at the bottom, away from everyone else because most would rather sit at the top. I just sat there not paying attention until I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up at the one and only nico di Angelo.

"Um…. Hi?" I said awkwardly. This guy was strange. Something about him seemed to scare almost all the other campers, but I don't know what. He's not really scary, just a bit socially awkward,

All I got in response to my greeting was a grunt. I just shook my head and looked forward again.

"Hey new girl!" I heard someone yell from the top. I had only been awake fir a few hours and yet I knew that voice already. It was drew, the camp mean girl. "Why don't you come sit up here? Oh wait that's right you can't." I just ignored her. "Maybe someone would help you up here if you weren't so anti-social." I heard her yell.

The whole cameo was silent watching us. I turned around, grinning, just in time to see Conner and Travis stand. I may have just met them, but they could be considered my best friends. I just laughed. "Sorry to tell ya hon." I said, not bothering to hide my Texas accent. "But I aint anti-social. Society is just anti me. So turn your pretty little self around and sit down before I show ya why no one messes with me."

"Oh yeah right!" she yelled. "What are you going to do you can't even walk!?"

"Does it matter?" I ask. "You learn a lot growing up in Houston. Like how to live off the streets, how to pick your fights wisely, and most importantly how to beat the living shit out of anyone who decides to mess with you." I glare at her. "If you want proof just come down here and I'll give you some."

Drew was speechless along with almost everyone else. No one dared talk to draw like that, but surprisingly some of them just laughed. The Stoll brothers came down and slapped me on the back grinning from ear to ear. Clarisse la rue (A/N: someone please tell me if I spelt that wrong) gave me a thumbs up and went back to talking to her boyfriend.

Suddenly everything went quiet. Everyone was staring at me and some pointing. Chiron who was walking over stopped and gaped, and even Mr. D didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked looking above me where one of the kids pointed. Floating above me was a trident. "Um… this is freaking me out will someone please explain?" I look around. "Something tells me this isn't normal."

Just then Chiron walks forward. He leads me to the middle of the ring they have and says in a very loud voice. "Half-bloods, to those who haven't met her, this is pearl Cornelia daughter of Poseidon." I blinked.

"no." I said drawing attention. "No that can't be right. I have nothing in common with Poseidon. I have nothing in common with Percy I can't be the daughter of Poseidon."

"He has claimed you showing us all you are." Chiron said gently so as not to overwhelm me.

"Uh huh…" I say. I had a major headache. My vision was blurring, and the world started to spin. Someone asking if I was ok was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Sorry it's so short I was in a hurry and really wanted to update thank you for hanging in this long it's my first story so hope you like it I will try to add more tomorrow or later today (shows you how much of a life I have)**


	5. alive?

Things were starting to go pretty well at camp. I was finally getting used to being the e daughter of Poseidon and sharing a cabin with only Percy, and Tyson when he visits. It was all going normal, well as normal as it can get at camp half blood. I learned the explosions coming from the Hephaestus cabin was normal.

All was going well, that was until Hermes showed up. It was just like any normal day, me and the Stoll brothers were hanging out as usual, almost the whole cameo was there because me and drew were at each other's throats. Then there was a noise behind us. We turned around and low and behold there's the messenger god right there.

"Hi dad!" the Stoll brothers yell simultaneously.

"I don't have time to talk right now sorry I'm looking for one pearl Cornelia." He said looking around.

"That's me." I said wheeling forward.

"Ah yes well here you go." He handed me a letter.

"What's this?"

"I honestly don't know some kid just walked up to me and told me to give this to you. He said it was urgent. He was a son of Hephaestus I know that much at least."

"What did this kid look like?"

"tall, short black hair, olive skin, about sixteen, but the thing I remember most about him was his eyes they were red, and I don't mean tinted red o mean red red."

Connor looked at me concerned. "I don't think you should open it a son of Hephaestus or not he sounds dangerous, and if he's sixteen shouldn't he be here?" he asked his dad who just shrugged before disappearing.

I just sat there staring at the letter in amazement looking at what the front said.

To: pearl Cornelia

From: Rose Ea.

"Rose." I finally mumbled.

"What?" Travis asks him and Connor looking at mw concerned.

"It's rose." I said. "He was a friend of mine. He's the one who found me and gave me my name. If it wasn't for him I would be dead. He always looked after me like an older brother would. He protected me from everything. Until a few years ago that is." I went silent they were all staring at me.

"What happened after that?" nico asked quietly.

"During what you called the second titan war we were unlucky enough to be in New York. We knew we had to get out of there, but before we could the titans came with their army. Rose told me to run." I said a few tears escaping my eyes. "I didn't want to leave him, but he wouldn't give me a choice he just told me to run. I told him he couldn't defend himself, not against people like this. He just smiled, and caught fire." I said hearing a few gasps. "He told me to go one last time before he ran towards the army. He wanted to distract him so I could get away. I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want him to get hurt for nothing if I stayed there so I hid."

"So he died." Said drew seeming not to care.

"But he sent her that letter didn't he?" asked Leo still amazed

"It can't be whoever sent it can copy his handwriting perfectly I'll give them that."

"Why don't you think it's him?" nico asked looking at me.

"Because he's dead."

"He might have lived, you never know." Said piper trying to cheer me up.

"No!" I yell surprising everyone. My hands were shaking and tears running down my cheeks, but I just didn't care. "no." I said quieter. "He didn't live. I know because I found his body."

"He was one of the escaped souls." Nico said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"During the war with geae they opened the doors of death. Many monsters escaped, and so did normal souls to, after he was freed Thanatos was going to put them all back. He either missed him or fate had more in store for him." Hazel explained calmly.

"So this might actually be him?" they nodded. I sighed. "Only one way to find out." I opened the letter.

I know you probably don't believe it's me, but I just needed to tell you I always knew you were a demigod from the first time I laid eyes on you. I knew who your godly parent was to. I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring you to the camp. I'm sorry that I died. I just really need to talk to you face to face. Can you please meet me at the old playground at noon tomorrow? (I know Hermes will get this to you the day I give it to him.) So they will let you come, and to gain their trust you can bring four friends, not any more than that. Hopefully I will see you then, goodbye for now pearl of the sea, and once again I'm sorry.

p.s. tell the Stoll brothers the next time they try to kiss you when you're asleep, I will personally make them wish they had never been born.

I smile slightly. I look up at all the expecting faces and immediately my eyes land on the Stoll brothers. I raise my eyebrows at them. "You two tried to kiss me when I was asleep." They turned so many different shades of red. They immediately stole the letter from me while the others laughed.

"Well then of he told you that we get to be two of the four to accompany you to meet him." They said grinning.

"I'll go to." Percy said after looking the letter over, and glared at the Stoll's.

"What it was only for a joke piper bet ten bucks we would chicken out."

"Ok then." I said. "Who will be the fourth?"

"me." All eyes turn to nico di Angelo. I nod and start heading back to mine and Percy's cabin. Tomorrow will be a very busy day.


	6. AN

**Um hello I'm sorry to all the people who like reading this story, but I can't update for a while it'll be about a week before I can I know it's summer and I shouldn't be busy, but I am sorry I hope you can wait a week, thank you.**


	7. sorry

_sorry but I will not be updating any more to this story I really don't know what else to do and it just really seems to suck sorry, and thank you_


End file.
